Meani me!
by Emaknya Guanlin
Summary: Drabble collection from Seventen's cutest couple MEANI. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Omegaverse!AU
1. Chapter 1

Omega Yang Lain

Mingyu itu alpha ganteng yang tiada duanya. Kenapa bisa hanya satu-satunya? Dia itu, selain seperti yang sudah disebutkan –ganteng- juga pandai memasak, pintar, tinggi dan yang lain-lain yang jadi tipe idaman. Karena tiada duanya, jadi dia gampang dalam mendapatkan pasangan. Pasangannya yang sekarang adalah Jeon Wonwoo, seorang omega yang dikenalnya dari pasangan sahabatnya, Soonyoung. Saat itu, Soonyoung dan pasangannya, Seokmin sedang menghadiri pernikahan atasannya Choi Seungcheol yang menikah dengan seorang model terkenal, Yoon Jeonghan. Kebetulan Jeonghan juga adalah senior Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dalam dunia permodelan. Karena termasuk dari sedikit tamu undangan dewasa yang datang ke pesta tanpa pasangan keduanya kemudian dikenalkan oleh sahabat dan menjadi dekat. Mingyu tidak mau terburu-buru, tapi tidak mau basa-basi juga, seteah sebulan kenal lebih dekat dia meminta Wonwoo untuk menjadi pasangannya. Wonwoo mana berhak menolak dikaruniai alpha seperti Mingyu.

"Kamu ini kenapa?" tanya Mingyu di minggu siang yang panas itu.

"Kenapa apanya. Memang kenapa?!" Wonwoo malah menjawab jutek. Minngyu senyum-senyum tidak jelas kemudian mencubit pinggul Wonwoo.

"Apasih! Pegang-pegang!" Kata Wonwoo sok tidak sudi.

"Biasanya juga mohon-mohon buat dipegang," Mingyu mulai usil. Seperti tidak tau kekasihnya saja yang kalo ngambek bisa menggemparkan dunia.

"Dasar mesum. Sana pergi, gak ada kegiatan apa?" kata Wonwoo tidak peduli. Dia kemudian manyun 'sok' imut sambil main instagram di ponsel mahal terbaru pemberian orang yang dijutekinya.

"Ini, kan kerjaannya di depanku," kata Mingyu lagi. Kali ini sambil menciumi jari-jari kaki Wonwoo yang nangkring di pahanya.

"Apaan, emang aku proyek!" Wonwoo masih judes aja, tapi kayaknya dia emang belum sadar lagi dinakali Mingyu.

"Iya kamu itu proyek buat digarap!" kata Mingyu frontal. Sebenernya dia cuman iseng saja, tapi Wonwoo yang sedang sensitif jadi murka mendengarnya. Kayaknya omega itu tersinggung.

"KIM MINGYU! KALAU NGOMONG YANG BENER, KAMU PIKIR AKU OMEGA MURAHAN!" teriak Wonwoo. Terus dia berdiri dan lari ke kamarnya. Mingyu mendengar suara isak tangis setelahnya.

"Sayang.. halo... aku masuk yah," kata Mingyu khawatir. Gawat nih kalau sudah ngambek sampai nangis-nangis. Bisa-bisa nanti minta udahan.

"Sayang... buah plumpku yang kejingga-jinggaan..." Mingyu mulai gombal gak jelas. Udah lima belas menitan dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Sebenernya dia bisa aja masuk, orang pintunya gak dikunci. Tapi dia masih megang asas kesopanan lah gak masuk-masuk sembarangan. Dia balik duduk ke sofa, tapi terus ketok-ketok pintu lagi, duduk, ke depan pintu gitu terus sampe dua jam. Dan tangisannya Wonwoo masih juga kedengeran. Denger itu Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah, tapi dia kesel juga. Apaan sih Wonwoo itu, tiba-tiba marah kayak anak kecil aja. Mereka kan bukan pasangan anak sekolah yang alay, mereka itu udah dewasa, kenapa gak segera diomongin aja kalau memang ada masalah dan apalagi kalau dia berbuat salah.

Dia akhirnya nyerah dan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Saat masuk dia melihat Wonwoo yang lagi tiduran terlentang sambil melukin boneka beruang kesayangannya. Mingyu mendekat, Wonwoo mengkerut. Mingyu yang mau ikutan marah gak jadi karena liat pose Wonwoo yang lucu banget, ngerut-ngerut kayak belatung/gak, kaya kepompong maksudnya.

"Imut banget sih..." Mingyu naik ke kasur, badannya menumpu di atas Wonwoo.

"..." Wonwoo diem. Cuman suara sesenggukannya aja yang kedengeran tambah keras. Orang lagi nangis malah diledek, emang bego Kim Mingyu itu.

"Cium nih, ayo sini mukanya mana, mau dicium pangeran ganteng tidak?" Mingyu makin ngeledek. Dia mulai beraksi, maksa tangan Wonwoo yang kerempeng itu buat dialihin dari muka nangisnya yang jelek.

"Pergi sana... jelek!" Wonwoo gak ngaca pas ngomong begitu.

"Idih... siapa yang jelek..." Mingyu ketawa-tawa kemudian mengambil tisu dari nakas dan menghilangkan sisa air mata serta ingus di wajah cantik Wonwoo.

"Eung..." Wonwoo merengut tidak suka dan berusaha menghilangkan tangan Mingyu yang sedang bekerja di wajahnya.

"Diem sebentar," ucap Mingyu serius. Wonwoo mengkerut takut. Marah juga akhirnya si Mingyu.

"Kamu itu kenapa si? Kalo ada masalah dibicarakan dong? Apa aku bikin salah huh?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang sedih. Wonwoo memalingkan mukanya kemudian cemberut. Mingyu bingung antara pengen marah lagi, ketawa atau gemes. Tapi akhirnya dia malah nyium Wonwoo.

"Eunggg..." Wonwoo menolak setengah-setengah macam aktor JGV. Tidak mau tapi enak, mau tapi lagi marahan. Setelah satu menit cuman dikecup, bibir Wonwoo mulai dikulum dan digigiti Mingyu. Pantat teposnya yang cuman dibalut hotpants amat sangat pendek itu juga mulai dikerjai oleh pasangannya.

"Gyu..." rintih Wonwoo saat tangan Mingyu hendak masuk ke dalam celana.

"What?" tanya Mingyu dengan bahasa inggris medoknya.

"..." Wonwoo diem lagi. Mingyu menyerah, dia bangkit terus berdiri dan kayaknya mau keluar dari kamar. Tapi saat dia tiba di pintu dia berbalik dan bicara, "Aku gak akan main ke rumah kalau kamu masih mau diem aja kayak gini yah..." abis itu dia pergi beneran. Wonwoo sekarang jadi gelisah, gawat nih!

"Jangaaaaan!" teriak Wonwoo kemudian menubruk Mingyu dengan pelukannya.

"Heum... berarti sekarang mau cerita kan?"

"Eum..." terus tangannya Wonwoo ditarik Mingyu. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di sofa. Mingyu aja sih, Wonwoo di pangkuan Mingyu, pose kayak koala.

"Kenapa sayangku?"

"Eung... tapi kamu jawab jujur yah!" belum apa-apa Wonwoo sudah memperingatkan.

"Iya-iya..." jawab Mingyu sabar.

"Itu, kemarin malam pas aku buka-buka kontak kamu buat nemuin nomor telepon restaurant cina aku baca satu kontak mencurigakan. Namanya omega yang lain masa..." jelas Wonwoo sambil mewek-mewek. Dia udah curiga tuh, pasti kontak selingkuhan Mingyu, mungkin si Minghao, atau adeknya si Junngkook yang juga _demen_ banget sama Mingyu.

"..." Bukannya jawab Mingyu malah ketawa-tawa keras banget.

"Mingyuuuu!" teriak Wonwoo kesal.

"Yayaya... maaf-maaf abisnya sih kamu... itu aja yang bikin kamu marah? Makannya kalau ada apa-apa tanya dulu, pastiin. Eum... emang sih namanya aneh, tapi itu nomor telepon adek aku si Jaemin," jelas Mingyu.

"Serius?!" desak Wonwoo dengan muka merah.

"Iya, nih kalo gak percaya..." Mingyu dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menanggil kontak itu.

" _... apaan sih Gyu! Ganggu aja!"_ teriak suara cempreng yang Wonwoo kenali betul. Itu emang si Jaem. Mampus, tengsin banget si kalau begini. Udah salah sangka dia. Alay banget lagi sampe nangis-nangis buaya.

"Aku sayang kamu," kata Mingyu.

" _Amit-amit lu kesambet mimi peri yah!"_

"Tuuuuuuuut" abis itu teleponnya dimatiin gitu aja sama Mingyu

"Nah kan percaya?"

"Ya... ya maaf deh, abisnya kamu juga si simpen kontak orang pake nama mencurigakan begitu," Wonwoo membela diri.

"Haha... iya-iya maaf, tapi aku memang begitu kok. Kontak kamu namanya omegaku, kontak ibu omega tercinta, kakak iparku omega Jongin, Jungkook omega kecil, kontak Jaemin omega lain, habis dia nyebeiln. sekarang udah gak marah kan kamu?" ledek Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng terus nyembunyiin mukanya di ceruk leher Mingyu. Gilssss malu parah!

"Sekarang aku yang mau marah loh ya karena udah dituduh-tuduh!" Mingyu makin jahil.

"Eunggggg!" hanya itu jawaban Wonwoo.

"Hahaha..."

END.

Bezok guwe update lagi kalo ada yang sudi untuk meninggalkan komentar. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonu Kangen Mango

 _The thing is_ , omega yang sudah pubertas tapi belum _bonding_ dilarang masuk sekolah saat sedang mengalami _heat._ Wonu itu tujuh belas tahun umurnya, omega pula dia. Sekarang sedang mengalami heat, jadi dia tinggal sendiri di rumah selama masa _sial_ itu. Kalau malam sih ada orang tua, tapi kalau pagi hari ayah-ibunya kan pergi kerja jadinya dia kesepian. Tetapi, meski ada orang tua pun dia tidak bisa berinteraksi, soalnya dia harus benar-benar dikurung dalam ruangan tertutup supaya feromonnya tidak menyebar kemana-mana dan menimbulkan kekacauan.

Duh... kalau begini saja, jadi ingat pacarnya yang jelek* _gantengbanget_ tapi dia cinta itu. Iya Wonu tsundere, diam aja ya.

Pacarnya itu namanya Kim Mingyu, adik kelas dan jenisnya alpha. Tinggi badannya dan pintar otaknya. Wonu pacar kelimanya, tetapi semoga saja dirinya menjadi terakhirkalinya. Ya begitulah, tapi kok ini jadi kayak pantun berima narasinya?

Ini sudah hari ketiga, tapi heatnya belum juga mereda. Padahal biasanya hari ketiga atau keempat dia sudah selesai. Kata Ibu, ini karena tubuhnya sudah semakin matang dan siap dicoblos, eh siap untuk dibuahi maksudnya. Heat itu rasanya panas, bukan panas seperti sambal pedas, tapi panas ena-ena. Iya ena-ena, kalian pasti tahulah yang semacam itu. Badannya jadi gerah dan bergairah(?), bagian bawahnya gatal-gatal dan minta digaruk(?). Nyebelin kan?! Udah berasa makhluk Tuhan paling porno lah dia. Udah gitu kalau lagi pelampiasan bayangan yang muncul pastinya orang yang dikangenin dong, ya si Kim Mingyu itu tuh.

" _Hallo?"_ itu suara Kim Mingyu yang serak-serak basah bukan karena berdahak.

"Minggoooohhh~" Wonu jawab biasa, tapi Mingyu yang keturunan kakek _legend_ mikirnya batu, pasir, tanah alias ngeres.

" _E, eh... iya sayang?"_ tanya Mingyu gugup. Duh, di istirahat kedua kayak gini si sayang telepon. Nanti pelajaran fisika ada ulangan lagi, kan jadinya dia gak bisa ngumpet di kamar mandi. Eh...

"Mingoooohhh... Wonu kangen," kalo lagi kaya gini si Ratu Tsundere berubah jadi imut dan minta digauli(?).

" _Ekhem... Aku juga sayangku, gimana? Heatnya udah mendingan?"_ Mingyu basa-basi.

"Eung... beluuuum. Mingyuh... panas..." mampus! Apa lagi ini yang panas? Wonu lagi nyetrika?

" _Panas? Emang Acnya gak nyala? Kipas angin?"_ Mingyu udah gelisah sebenernya. Mingyu yang bagian bawah maksudnya.

"Mingyuuuuu~~~" Wonu ngrengek-ngrengek lagi kali ini sambil nangis karena kemahatololan pacarnya.

" _Iya sayangku, kok malah nangis. Kamu kangen, aku juga dong. Beribu-ribu kali lipat malah. Tapi gimana, kan aku gak boleh ketemu kamu dulu kalau heatnya belum selesai?"_ Mingyu berusaha bijak meski kepalanya gak pitak.

"Tapi Wonu kangen!" Wonu ngomong gak pake logika. Aturan direkam nih sama Mingyu, terus ditunjukin pas si omega udah waras. Wkwk, lumayan buat bahan ledekan.

" _Aduh gimana ya... ya udah deh nanti aku ke rumah. Sebentar aja tapi ya?"_ kalau kelamaan, pulang-pulang jadi tiga orang lagi.

"Janji lo!"

Pulang sekolah Mingyu ke tempat Wonu. Pas sampai rumah sepi, dia nyelonong aja sih, abis udah kayak rumah sendiri. Apal password dia. Ternyata orang tua pacar belum pulang, biasanya Mingyu seneng nih kalau kayak gini, tapi lain ceritanya kalau si sayang lagi heat begitu. Bisa gawat kalau dia gak tahan godaan.

"Sayang?" Mingyu manggil pelan sambil ketok-ketok pintu kamar Wonu yang warnanya pink. Iya pink, udah jangan diketawain.

"Mingo?" Wonu kemudian jalan pelan-pelan. Niatnya mau bukain pintu dan minta disayang-sayang sama Mingyu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, nyium bau dominannya Mingyu buat badannya kesetanan.

"Mingyuuuu panasshhh..." rengek Wonu sambil narik gagang pintu. Dia udah gak sabar banget tuh pengen ngegatelin pacarnya. Mingyu kaget denger rengekan Wonu. Waduh gawat nih! Baunya enak banget lagi! Sial, gimana nih jadinya? Mau pertahankan cinta atau nafsu belaka?

"Wonu jangan dibuka sayang, udah ngomongnya lewat pintu aja kayak gini," kata Mingyu setengah gak ikhlas. Dia pegangin gagang pintu supaya nggak bisa dibuka sama Wonu.

"Mingyuuu kangeeen!" rengek Wonu lagi, sekarang udah mulai nangis karena badannya yang tiba-tiba jadi gatelbanget minta disentuh.

"Iya sayang sabar yah, besok atau lusa juga sembuh kok," Mingyu kelabakan. Tetapi kemudian dia punya ide. Dengan tubuh yang nyender di pintu, dia buka jaketnya, kemudian dia kasih ke Wonu lewat celah sempit pintu yang dia buka sedikit.

"Ini, kamu pake jaket aku aja biar badan kamu rada enakan," kata Mingyu mencoba tenang. Wonu diem, terus dia pake jaketnya. Bau Mingyu, bau alpha. Badannya jadi rileks dan hangat.

"Gimana?"

"Eung... hangat," jawab Wonu pelan.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kamu bobok aja ya sayang. Aku pulang dulu, besok kalau _heat_ nya udahan aku balik lagi, ok?"

"Iya."

Tamat.

.

..

...

...

...

Engga ding.

2 hari kemudian:

"Ciye udah selesai ya _heat_ nya?" goda Mingyu pada Wonu yang lagi bersihin seprai dan selimut-selimut bekas _heat_ nya di kamar.

"Udah!" jawab Wonu jutek.

"Dih, judes lagi deh si tuan putri," kata Mingyu.

"Apaan sih Mingyu?!" Wonu tambah galak. Mingyu meringis kemudian ngambil hapenya dan nampak memutar rekaman suara.

" _Tapi Wonu kangen!_..."

"KIM MINGYU! KAMU NGEREKAM AKU?! HAPUS ENGGAK!" Wonu teriak kemudian nubruk badan bongsor Mingyu sekuat tenaga sampe dua-duanya kejungkel barengan.

"Aduh sayang, sakit tau," rengek Mingyu karena kepalanya kejedot lantai kayu.

"Bodo! Sini nggak hapenya! HAPUS!" teriak Wonu lagi.

"Gak mau ah," ledek Mingyu makin menjadi-jadi.

"HAPUS, HAPUS, HAPUS!" teriak Wonu, kali ini sambil gebukin dada Mingyu pake tangan kerempengnya.

"Dih kok maksa..."

"KIM MINGYUUUU HAPUS ATAU PUTUS?" ancam Wonu.

"Putus? Seriuuuus?"

"Eh?" Wonu jadi gugup, bego banget tiba-tiba ngomong putus. Padahal dapetin Kim Mingyu lebih susah daripada mengalahkan Lord Voldemort(?)

"Haha... iya, iya nanti dihapus kok. Lucu banget sih kamu," kata Mingyu sambil berusaha duduk. Wonu yang lagi nangkring di perutnya otomatis jadi kayak koala.

"Eung... gak lucu!" elak si tsundere.

"Hehehe..." Mingyu nangkupin kedua tangan yaoinya di muka mungil Wonu kemudian menatap sepasang mata sipit itu dalam.

"Jeon... meski pun kamu adalah yang kelima, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha buat kamu bahagia..." kata Mingyu serius. Denger itu si Jeon malah ngikik.

"Kok ketawa?"

"Ya abisnya, kelimanya harus disebut banget?!"

"Ya itu kan fakta. Fakta yang nantinya menguatkan kalau angka lima itu angka keberuntungan dan angka terakhirku. Aku sayang banget sama kamu Jeon, serius," Kata Mingyu sungguh-sungguh. Wonu ikut natap mata Mingyu. Akhirnya mereka berdua tatap-tatapan kayak Edward sama Bella.

"Aku percaya kok Gyu. Buktinya kamu waktu itu malah nahan pintu kamar bukannya ngedobrak."

"Ah kalau itu sih karena terpaksa dan ada sisa-sisa kesadaran di tubuh ini. Kalau udah lulus SMA gak janji ya kayak gitu lagi..."

"Dasar."

END.

Gaje.

Tapi kalau mau dilanjut harus tetap review. Bye,


End file.
